The Youngest Gem
by 8Bitstudiosfanfic
Summary: This is a Story about a young gem, once abandoned to die, who finds hope in the form of a new family... This is the Story, of Pearl. Rated T for late chapters.
1. The New Gem in Town

It was an unusually stormy day in the small town of Beach City. In fact one might say that this wasn't natural weather, what with all the strange and weird events that happened in this normally sleepy coastal town. Beach city was often attacked by monsters or magical beasts of sorts. But, alas! The town had Guardians known as The Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz. These female warriors fought of the monsters and journeyed Who Knows Where! They once were many, but to this day only three remained...

Or, so we thought...

* * *

Deep in a Forest by the beach town lurked 3 of these strange monsters. To some, the creature was known as a Centipeetle. They were considered highly dangerous and were known to kill on some occasions.

Now, these Centipeetles had their eyes locked on a certain target: a figure wearing a torn poncho. This person was only a few feet away and looked rather weak already, and seemed unaware of the creatures' presence. They were an easy meal.

The Centipeetles pounced their Victim, causing them to hit a rock and be knocked unconscious. They then began to thrash at the beings limbs. Then suddenly a sword slashed into the creatures, turning them into dust. Three figures appeared from the trees, the Crystal gems. Rose, bubbled away the remains of the Centipeetles. It was then that she noticed the unconscious person nearby. The gem knelt down to get a better look at the figure.

"Amethyst, Garnet, come see this!" she commanded to her fellow teammates. The other two. Gems came over to where Rose was and saw the figure.

It was a young girl, she looked about six years of age. She was thin, and had pale skin with many visible bruises and cuts, and Her hair was a creamy orange color. But most the most extraordinary thing about her, there was a large pearl embedded in her forehead.

"Rose is that what I think it is?" Amethyst questioned

"Yes Amethyst, it is..." Rose replied,"... We have to bring her back to the temple with us"

* * *

_Many hours later..._

The Girl opened her eyes, only to find she had awoken in an unfamiliar room. The sound of waterfalls echoed in her ears. The girl tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain run through her body as she did.

She suddenly heard a door open, and noticed three figures walking towards her. The girl hid from the unknown people under a blanket. Thee sound of footsteps came closer, then stopped (the girl assumed the strangers were near where she was hiding.

"It's okay," one of them said, "You don't have to be afraid. I promise we won't hurt you."

This persons voice was soft and soothing, and pretty soon the girl found herself poking her face out from her hiding spot to face the persons.

The first one was a beautiful woman with curled pink hair. The second was a much taller woman who wore specticals that hid her eyes. And the third was a purple-skinned woman with long hair.

The pink haired woman reached out to uncover more of the blanket, causing the young girl to hide again.

"Don't be frightened," the woman said, "come out..." The girl poked her head out once more. The pink haired woman gently caressed the childs face.

"I'm Rose, and these two are Garnet and Amethyst. We are known as the Crystal Gems," the woman explained, "We are gifted beings born with special powers." Then all three of them proceeded to show the girl their gems. The girl moved some of the blanket to show them her gem.

"Do you have a name?" Rose asked, the child nodded 'no' in response. "Would it be okay if we called you after your gem...Pearl?" The girl thought for a moment, then she nodded 'Yes'.

Pearl now had a name and a place to call home, and this was just the beginning of the many adventures to be had.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new story I have for you. And now that it is summer I have more time to work on updating, so yeah... leave your reviews and feedback!**

**-8Bits**


	2. The First Night

Pearl jolted awake in her bed. She had nightmares like no one ever thought were possible. They were full of blood, violence, and deaths. The scariest part was that they were often recollections of things that had happened to her before. The young girl curled up in her blanket and wept in fear.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked. Pearl froze in shock, letting out a small whimper. Eventually though she turned her head in the direction of the voice...

It was Amethyst. The purple gem had heard Pearl talking in her sleep and came to investigate. She approached the young girl and knelt beside the bed. Pearl then hugged Amethyst, almost as if her life deepened on it. She cried even more.

"Lemme, guess: Bad dreams?" Pearl nodded in response, "Well, you shouldn't worry about them... Me and the others will protect you, okay?"

Amethyst then shapshifted into a cat and jumped up on the bed. She curled up next to the frightened girl. Pearl placed her arm around the cat. The two fell asleep.

They're were no more nightmares for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**I'm Baaaaaack! Sorry for the long wait, and that the chapter is short... Next one will be longer (Hopefully)...**

**-8Bits**


End file.
